thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Hmm, well, their problem. GOODBYE.
It's YOUR problem if you don't like my weird idea of pairs! Suck it up! :P So I like Flora & Ogron and Flora & Gantlos and Flora & Duman or Anagan, so what? :P It's my idea, and I like my idea. :P Keywords for finding this page: Winx Club Flora and Ogron Fanfiction Winx Club Flora and Duman fanfiction Winx Club Flora and Gantlos fanfiction Winx Club Flora and Anagan fanfiction Winx Club Flora and Wizards Fanfiction Winx Club Ogron Love Winx Club Ogron Love story Winx Club Wizards love Story Winx Club Wizards Of The Black Circle and Flora fanfiction Winx Club Story about Flora and Wizards Okay, hopefully that will help. :P :) Any who... Flora's Point Of View: So far, nothing has changed. The Wizards have seem to have disappeared, and nothing has happened. We've been going on with our lives, without the Wizards, for nearly a month now. Something just doesn't add up... is it the fact that they aren't here for once, or am I just going crazy? Bloom tells me it's nothing to worry about but, it's hard not to. Would you be worried if your enemy randomly disappeared? No point of view: Flora thought to herself quietly. The fact the Wizards have been gone for nearly a month, and that worries her. The others are celebrating, glad that the earth is safe from them... but Flora always had something in the back of her mind, and as much as she wished it would go away, it wouldn't: Only safe for now. Flora was sitting quietly at the table in the Fruity Music Bar. Flora had been sitting on the edge of the table, deep in thought. Suddenly, her arm was touched, and she looked over. “Flora, you were distant there for a second. Thinking?” Bloom asked her. “Yeah,” Flora said, taking a drink of her smoothie. She was much sadder than usual, and the others didn't know how to cheer her up, so she tried to help them, but no matter what, she still had a dark feeling lurking in the back of her mind. “Flora, don't worry, it's safe,” Bloom said, patting Flora's shoulder. They were sitting at a couch table that had an opening from the beach and an opening from the inside of the Fruity Music Bar. It was night, around nine. It was a warm summer night, and Flora liked warm summer nights. “I'm going to go to the beach,” Flora said, sliding off the chair. “Okay Flora, but be careful,” Bloom said. Flora walked down to the beach, her right arm a little above her left elbow. Her dress was down to her knees, and she was wearing flip-flops. As she got to the beach, she noticed how empty it was. There was just about nobody there, and whoever was there was leaving. “Strange, usually the beach is filled with people around this time,” she thought to herself. She saw the back of a cliff behind her, the top being about ten feet up. She sat down on the sand, leaned against the rock, and pulled her legs up to her chest. She put her head down to her knees, and looked out at the ocean. A quick, chilly breeze brushed past her. “I wish I had brought my sweater,” she said, shivering a little. She thought she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned, she didn't see anything. Her heart started racing, though, because what she had seen wasn't white, it was purple: Which was the color of the smoke which surrounded the Wizards when they teleported. She leaned against the rock harder, her hair swaying in the slight after-breeze the chilly breeze had left behind. The ocean sprayed water onto her, and it got her hair and clothes a little wet, along with her face, arms and legs. Flora got up, because she was scared, and wondered if what she had seen was real, if it really was the Wizards. She shook the thought out of her head, and started walking back towards the others. But as she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her, close. But when she turned and saw nothing, she new something was wrong. Without giving herself a second to think, she through off her flip-flops, and started running down the beach. The sand wrapped around her feet as she ran, making it difficult to go fast. Her heart was racing as she quickened her step. She was about ready to jump in the ocean and swim when something wrapped around her foot. Luckily, it was just sand, but the sand was thick from the waves. She pulled herself along, going as fast as she could. She realized she had to jump in the ocean now, so she did. The water was warm, thankfully, and her dress stayed next to her, though she would rather take it off, and use her swimsuit, which was under the dress. But she knew the dress was the warmest thing she had right now, and, if she got out of the water anytime before dawn, she'd have to have the dress. She heard no splashes behind her, but nearly had a heart attack when she heard something that sounded like magic. She saw purple, which was not one of the colors used by any good magical being, in fact, it was only used by the Wizards of the Black Circle. She was confident of her getting away until she started sinking. Her dress was to heavy, which was understandable. She couldn't get it off, and she continued sinking. Just as she was about to lose any hope if getting back up, an arm shot under the water and grabbed hers. It pulled her up, and when she got to the surface of the water, she started coughing. She was cold, wet and tired, and above all else, scared. She had her eyes closed, fearful of many things, along with the fact they would sting if she opened them. Whatever she was brought back to the surface by had black clothes on, and almost nobody in Gardenia wore black. The only people who wore black that she could think of were the Wizards, and she had a feeling it was them. “But why would they pull me up and save me?” she thought to herself, still coughing. She felt a hand brush her hair off of her face, making it easier for her to breathe. She finally opened her eyes, and, just as she had suspected, she saw Ogron sitting by her, his expression like usual, along with the other Wizards, each of which was smiling the same way Ogron was. “Get away from me,” she said, her voice filled with fear and sadness. She felt horrible, and knew she couldn't fight them. Ogron didn't say anything, but Duman grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up. But it didn't feel very forceful, and even if it was, she wouldn't be able to notice. She had lost most feeling to her arms and legs. She was wobbly, and her eyes were partially closed, and even then her vision was blurred with water. Duman pushed her rather gently over to Ogron, gently enough she would have to walk to get all the way there, and despite her head screaming not to, she walked over, because she needed help, and even if they didn't do anything to her, she'd have bad chances in the state she was in. When she got over, she was fearful of what would happen, she covered her face onto to feel herself warming, because something had been wrapped around her. It was Ogron's jacket, which he had taken off to put around her. The other Wizards were smiling like usual, but Flora was somewhat calm, considering the circumstances. She was still freaked out, sad, and scared, but she still couldn't fight or transform, which made her unable to offer any resistance. Flora refused to meet any of their gazes, and pulled Ogron's jacket off from herself. She handed it back to him, and she tried to walk backwards, but tripped over a small sand bump. She fell down, and her dress ripped on the sides. She put her head down on the ground, and felt tears fall from her eyes. She tried to get back up, but her strength was gone, and now she posed no threat to anybody, not even a normal person. “We're not going to hurt you,” she heard Ogron say, his footsteps, along with the other Wizards' drawing near. “T-then W-why did y-you f-follow m-me?” she asked, stumbling over words, and shivering. She was sad, scared, confused, worried, it's hard to describe what she was feeling. The other Wizards looked at Ogron, who nodded. They all teleported, bringing Flora with them. Chapter 2: Normal Point Of View: Flora was sleeping on a bench in Gardenia Park. Without a doubt, the others were starting to realize she was gone. The Wizards were talking by a tree that was on the other side of the opening. “Look at her, she's so cute when she's sleeping,” Anagan said softly, looking over at the sleeping Flora, who had her hands under her head, and her legs crossed over each other. “He's got ap point,” Gantlos said, also looking at Flora. “Would it hurt to add another opinion?” asked Duman, looking at Flora like the other two. “What do you think, Ogron?” Anagan asked, turning to him. Ogron had his hands down beside him, and looked at Flora, also. “Yes, she is rather cute. But at the moment, I doubt she's in any shape to be thinking the same thing about any of us,” he responded. They all had to agree with him, because of recent encounters, she would not be in the group of people who trusted them, whoever those people may be. Flora woke up suddenly, but slowly, and she moaned a little, unaware of the Wizards, and not remembering much about the few hours before then. The moon had already set, and the sky was dark. The only light was from the street lamps, though people were driving by with their headlights on. Ogron motioned for the other Wizards to follow him, and without her realizing it, he walked right behind her. She sat up quickly, hearing footsteps. She was unaware, because of the cold she had caught, that she had any encounter with them, the last thing she remembered was the beach. Ogron knew of this and, unwanting to show that he saved her at that point in time, acted like his normal self along with the other Wizards, also known as the Wizards of the Black Circle. So he acted like he always had before to them, and grabbed Flora's wrists. Her eyes shot up to him, and she said, “Believix!” But she couldn't, because of the night before. “W-what's wrong with me?” she cried, pulling back from Ogron while thinking hard. “Why can't I transform?” she cried. “Let me go!” she nearly screamed, pulling away from Ogron, making progress. But Ogron tightened his grip on her, and Gantlos walked behind her, and wrapped his right arm around her arms and chest, and his other hand over her mouth. They needed to fake their wizard-ness, thought it nearly broke their heart, which is strange, to see her so scared. She tried to scream, but when she did, her voice was muffled by Gantlos's hand. She kicked and kicked, but despite her efforts, she couldn't break free. “Let me go, please!” she said after biting Gantlos's hand. “I don't think we will, little fairy, you will be much more useful to us if you're here,” Ogron said, walking over and grabbing her arm tightly. She winced, and held back her tears, because his grip on her arm was strong. He signaled for Gantlos to let go, and when he did, Flora tried to run, but her arm was pulled back by Ogron. She was pulled tight against him, and he said, “I don't know why it's so hard for you fairies to understand that if we catch one of you, it's very good for us.” The other Wizards laughed, though it hurt them terribly to watch Flora's scared face. Flora's mouth was covered by Ogron, and they disappeared, going to the Wizards' hideout, which just so happened to be a sewer. Chapter 3: Flora was struggling to get away, but Ogron was holding her hopelessly tight, thus making it hurt even more to try to get away. “Please, please, let me go!” Flora cried, tears pouring out of her bright green eyes. The Wizards laughed, but yet again, they all were feeling horrible about scaring her. Ogron was standing, holding her so tight against him that it hurt them both, but he had to keep his form, otherwise she might remember the night before. Flora was struggling harder than before, kicking and screaming, trying to hit him, trying to transform, trying to use magical energy or stuff like that but despite her efforts, she couldn't. Ogron couldn't take it anymore, and neither could the other Wizards. They put up a magical barrier around them all that was about thirty feet on every side. Ogron released his grasp on Flora, and she fell down to the ground, panting. She stood back up, put her hands behind her, and felt for the wall of the sewer, and watched the Wizards carefully. She closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall when she found it. Ogron and the other Wizards turned away from her, looking at each other. “Ogron, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it hurts to treat her like this. Do you see her face? She's absolutely terrified of us. She was prepared for the worst the first day we met her, so she showed some resistance, but right now she has no powers she can back up on, she doesn't know how we got her and she's weak and tired. And it doesn't make things any better if we're acting like we usually do,” Anagan blurted out quietly. The other three looked at him for a minute, but Gantlos and Duman turned to Ogron, and Gantlos said, “We agree, Ogron. This fairy... something about her is different and it is painful to see her be sad, scared or anything in that realm.” Ogron couldn't argue with them, it hurt him, too. So he turned around, walked towards Flora, put his hand on her shoulder, and let the memories of the night before come to her. She straightened up, and said, ”Why did you help me?” Ogron sighed, turned to the other Wizards, and when they nodded, he wrapped his right arm around her, his left to her face, and kissed her. Flora was freaked out for a minute, until after a small amount of time, it began to feel... right! Flora scolded herself for thinking that, but she seemed to love kissing Ogron. He didn't seem scary or anything when she was kissing him, he seemed like a decent person. When he pulled back and saw her surprised face, though her expression seemed delighted, he was thinking, “If all goes well, she will like us.” The other Wizards hadn't minded him kissing her because, after all, they had to tell her the truth. But now that she knew, how could they let her go? Chapter 4: To The Winx: “How could we have let her out of our sight?!” cried Bloom, wiping away tears. “Why did we leave her alone?” Aisha moaned, putting her hands to her face. The Specialists each hugged their girlfriend, and Helia hugged Roxy, who was crying very, very hard. “It's my fault! If I hadn't made you guys come to celebrate, she wouldn't have been taken!” They had been texted, before the Wizards caught her, that she was going to Gardenia Park. They were in the middle of Gardenia park where Flora had been supposedly kidnapped. “This isn't logical! Why Flora?” Techna cried, burying her face in Timmy's shirt. “She didn't go without a fight,” Musa said, looking at Techna's security footage she had gotten. “We have to delete this from their database,” Timmy said, deleting it for Techna, who was in no mood to do it herself. “Look at her! She must have been horrified!” Stella cried as she saw Flora, who was forced against Ogron. “Winx, we have to rescue Flora!” Bloom said when the security footage ended. “Yeah! We aren't gonna stand here and let them hurt Flora!” Stella cried, stomping her left foot on the ground. “Winx Zoomix!” They all cried. To Flora and the Wizards: Flora was sitting beside Ogron, who was sitting beside the other Wizards. Flora sighed, and said, “So... you don't want to hurt me?” The Wizards shook their heads, and Ogron calmly said, “No, Flora, we don't.” Flora nodded. “Okay, but... you do realize this might go on your Wizard Record, right?” she said playfully. They only smiled, but it was obvious they were laughing in their minds. Flora sighed, and put her hand down to the ground. She lifted herself up, her legs crossing each other. She was still getting her balance, things had taken turns so suddenly... now she was conversing with the Wizards of the Black Circle! It was so much pressure. She was about to fall when Gantlos helped her stay up. She thanked him, and said, “I know it probably doesn't matter bu-” Gantlos stopped her, and said, “It does matter.” Flora giggled a little. She never knew that she'd the their dream girl... her? Flora was oblivious that at that exact moment, the Winx were searching for her. To the Winx: “Bloom! Stop!” Techna said in midflight, stopping Bloom. They saw the Tracix of Flora walking and laughing with the Wizards, Ogron having his hand holding her right hand, and Gantlos holding her other hand, and the other two walking on either side of Ogron or Gantlos. “It looks like... but she's... but...” The Winx were standing still, watching. Suddenly, They were all thrown back by a blast of energy. They were thrown out of the Tracix. “What was that?!” screamed Stella, glaring at Techna. “It was a blast of Magical Energy... somebody knows we're trying to find out where they are! And I'd bet it's the Wizards of the black circle!” Techna said, typing on her mini-computer. “I've got Flora's Coordinates! Come one, girls! Winx Zoomix!” Chapter 5: To Flora and the Wizards: Flora was still walking around with the Wizards. Flora started to feel dizzy, so they helped her sit down on a bench. Flora's eyes closed for a minute because she needed to rest, but they shot open as the Wizards were hit with Energy. The winx were in front of the Wizards, but behind Flora, and she turned, and Ogron had been holding her arm to support her, but it looked like he was stopping her from going anyway. “Flora, play along,” he whispered to her, grabbing her arms. She was startled for a minute, but realized what he was doing. He wrapped his arm around Flora, and pulled her against him. “Let her go, Ogron!” Stella said, shooting at Ogron, who blocked it and took it. “Ogron, let Flora go!” Roxy and Bloom nearly screamed. Ogron gently pushed Flora over to Anagan, but made it look forceful, and she played along, too, gently falling into Anagan's grasp. Anagan picked her up, and ran behind a building, and helped Flora get her hair out of her face. “What's Ogron doing?” Flora asked, looking at him straight on. “He's trying to make sure they don't get you,” Anagan said quietly, holding Flora's shoulder. “Why are they attacking though?” she asked. Anagan laughed, and said, “Because they think we kidnapped you.” Flora smirked and said, “Well, you did.” Anagan nodded and said, “Well, yeah, but...” He shrugged, the Wizards teleported there, and Ogron said, “We've got to hurry.” The Winx had made them a little weaker by how many people believed in fairies. Ogron new the Winx would see them before they teleported so Ogron told Flora to keep playing along. “Okay,” she whispered back. Ogron grabbed her arm, and told her to try to pull away. So she did, and when the Winx got there, Bloom nearly screamed, “Let her go!” She shot energy at them but, they had teleported to fast. “We lost her AGAIN!” Roxy said, weeping. Category:Blog posts